Love A strange thing
by LeaD
Summary: Starfire decides to go back home after THE victory onbringing down Slade. What she did not realize was she left a broken heart as well as her heart on earth until it comes to seek her out. Will she return to Earrth of stay home.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

                She stood on the balcony to her room and ignored the chill that made cheeks stain with red. They had finally earned their victory with their greatest foe… Slade. She thought back to the journey they made to catching him and how rough it had been, especially when it came to Robin. Oh, Robin… She would never have stayed on Earth if she had never met him. She remembered when she met him for the first time… it was a rather cold night like just like the one she was greeting from the balcony.

                _She had come to Earth by accident; she had originally been searching for her sister since Blackfire had been engaged and the wedding day was growing near. She had expected to get herself together before taking off for her search once more but she met him. She had been innocently talking to some guys who seemed a bit unusual. They tried to give her this white powder telling her it would make her feel good and forget about the injury had left a big purple bruise on her side. She was going to accept this 'miracle powder' when something had whizzed by her ear and pinned the bag to a wall._

_"I suggest you don't take anything from these guys…" A voice said from the shadows. When he stepped into the light the three punks ran off bumping right into her making her bruise worse. She lay on the cold concrete before she felt him move next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked in all tenderness._

_"I hurt…" She whimpered out before she felt him lift her body. She would've tried to struggle against him but she began to feel tired from her travels and merely relaxed into his hold._

_"Did you ever manage to find that blip you saw on the screen?" A voice came to her ears as light poured into eyes making her wince. The voice was kinda deep and playful at the same time._

_"Yeah Cy, I did…"_

_"You mean he wasn't imagining thing?!?!" A slightly higher pitched and playful voice reached her ear. "Oooh pretty girl…" She heard the second voice say._

_"You can place me on the solid ground now." She told him and she stood, wobbly but she stood. She opened her eyes and _saw two _gaping beings looking at her. There was a taller being that looked rather funny with his plates of blue covering patches of his skin and one red eye. The shorter one looked rather sick since he was green from head to toe and chose an odd combination of colors for the clothes her wore, pink, silver, and black._

_"Easy…" She heard the original smooth voice of her savior say before grasping her waist to steady her but she went rigid in his grasp as hid hand was placed on the bruise. Her legs began to give way as his grip became tighter of her._

_"You're hurting her even more, idiot…" An empty voice, but feminine voice, reached her ears. Suddenly a black aura surrounded an odd piece of furniture and settled next to both her and her savior he let her go and she fell against the soft couch. "Out…" The word was short and simple but held much meaning to the guys in the room. They left the room so the girl could be tended to. "Some of these injuries are old and deep."_

_"I have been traveling much." She told the girl wearing mostly __midnight__ blue. She relaxed against the softness of the couch and soon fell asleep._

_'Is she going to be okay, Raven?' The voice of her savior seemed full of concern and worry._

_"From what I can tell she will be." Raven spoke, almost immediately she woke up and looked at the group. They hadn't been really looking at her… in fact they weren't even in the room. She stood up and sighed not forgetting the mission she had been sent on._

_"I really thank you for caring for me, but I must take flight for I have a mission to complete maybe I shall return someday to recite the poem of appreciation for you all … Starfire." She wrote on the table in front of her in a pen she had carried from home. She then snuck out of the place she had been at only to find it was a tower in the shape of a capital 'T'. She flew across the_ _water well tried to anyway since she was still injured beyond belief and was greatly fatigued from her travels. So she opted for walking to the side of the building and resting there for a little longer. She rested her hand on her side where the bruise had been. Who knew that those giant brown sticks with green feathers would hurt during her crash landing? (It was a tree if you didn't catch that)_

_"I thought you were leaving." A voice came from her right. It was the voice of the boy who kept her from the 'miracle powder'._

_"I would leave, I want to leave but I do not feel well enough to take flight yet."_

_"Take flight? You can fly?"_

_"Yes, if I had more strength. It appears as though my journeying through the galaxy has finally punished my body for working too hard."_

_"Journeying through the galaxy?"_

_"Yes, you see my sister, whom I cannot get along with at all, has been engaged and is supposed to marry the Prince of Garthos. She ran off and I had been sent to look for her."_

_"It's a big galaxy out there…"   
"I am sorry, forgive my lack of manners. I am Starfire…"_

_"I know… you wrote it on the table." He said making her smile a little bit. "I'm Robin."_

_"It is nice meeting an inhabitant of Earth. I do not understand why you wished I do not accept the gift from those three boys before?"_

_"You've got to be careful of who you talk to. Some people will get you in trouble." Robin told her._

_"Then thank you." She said standing up. She glanced up at the stars still holding her bruise._

_"How about you stay here with us until you get well again then you can go find your sister?"_

_"That sounds like a good idea, but will your friends have a problem?"_

_"They'll be fine…"_

"I never did follow after Blackfire. Good thing I did not for I fear that if I had I would have been in jail for her crimes."

"Starfire, BB wanted me to tell you it was time for dinner. It's his night you know/" The voice of Cyborg reached her ears. He watched her turn from the balcony and closed the double doors leading to it. He then noticed how empty the room was. "So you decided to leave?" He watched her pick up the suitcase.

"I know it will hurt everyone greatly but I do not think I could take it if another friend becomes obsessive over our next foe. I barely survived the Robin/Slade thing. Besides I think it is time I go back home" She said as her green eyes filled with tears. She put a disk on her bed. "I will miss you greatly Cyborg." She said opening the balcony doors and closing them once more as she took to the skies. Cyborg picked up the disk and went back to the kitchen.  
"Isn't Star coming to try out the new dish I made?"

"I told you nobody likes tofu!" Cyborg said balancing the disk on his finger tip. "It made her leave… for good." 

"She what?!?!" Robin heard that despite the wisecrack on Beast Boy's cooking.

"She left… her room is empty and all that was left is this." He threw the disk like a Frisbee towards Robin's head. Robin caught it with ease… 'Bie Liao…' 

"That's Chinese…" Raven said softly. "When did she learn Chinese?"

"When I told her she had to learn Chinese or Japanese if she wanted to watch Animes, can't stand animes…manga's better…" Cyborg said. "She decided Chinese was easier… until se realized there were other forms of Chinese." 

"What's it mean?"

"Farewell, never to meet again, blah blah blah." Cyborg said as silence filled the room.

"Why did she decide to go?" Beast Boy asked almost ready to cry.

"I wish I knew…" Robin said looking at the light reflect in the disk.


	2. Returning Home and i lover her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

_"I can only hope that none of you are mad with what I have done; it's just that I do not know if I could take it if another friend lies to me." _ Everyone watched Starfire's face as she looked into the camera. They saw Robin wince a bit. _"While it is true I have forgiven Robin, the scars of deceit do not vanish easily." She paused. _"I had been doing some thinking. I realized that while I did enjoy my stay on Earth, I must return home. I did not complete my mission of getting Blackfire to her wedding but it was a failed mission from the beginning. Good-bye my dear friends… I shall not forget you…and please do not blame yourselves, especially you Robin… Bie Liao."__

"So what does this mean?" Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "I-is the team going to break up?"

"No…" Robin says. "It just means we're back to a team of four like it was originally." He stood up obviously more than just a little upset. He quickly went to the couch and picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. The other titans watched him for a minute before each shaking their heads.

"Do you think Starfire knows about how he feels about her?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"She must not." Cyborg said as the computer screen next to him blew up. Both Cyborg and BB looked at Raven who looked back at them.

"What?" She asked looking at them then walked down the hallway as the things she passed began to blow up or topple over.

"It fees odd coming back home…" Starfire said stepping onto the solid ground of Tamaran. At both of her feet lay a suitcase, one full of the clothes she bought the other full of the gifts everyone had bought her at one point of another as well as sugar filled foods. 

She looked out into the horizons and saw fields… It kind of resembles a meadow of flowers on earth only this meadow has flowers that wouldn't hesitate to bite your hand off and there lived another species that inhabit Tamaran. She then turned her vision to Tamaran That had tall building resembling the one on Earth only they were much more colorful and there weren't as many grouped together. A smile reached her face before quickly vanishing… she suddenly felt empty. Her home planet was beautiful and more open but she felt lonely. After quickly dismissing it she picked up her bags and took flight. Within a few moments she was at her home. She knocked on the round purple door only to be greeted by a dark haired green eyed female.

"Mother…"

"Starfire, you are finally home!!!" the woman held her close. Almost immediately two little boys came rushing down the stairs they skidded to a halt and crashed into each other. Both boys apparently of the age ten looked up at the woman known as mother and saw another familiar face… familiar but almost forgotten.

"STARFIRE!!!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Blaze, Inferno it surprises me by how much your height has increased!" She said hugging both of the small males… Both of them have the same eyes that Blackfire and the flaming red hair that Starfire had inherited.

"So the earthlings finally annoyed her into coming back home…" A voice broke up the reunion. Starfire stood up and gazed at the tall male with the burning dark eyes and beautiful red hair.

"Father…" She said stiffly only earning a grunt from the man before he walked off.

"I see not much has changed since I left all those years ago…" Starfire said ignoring the feeling of hurt.

"He has missed you." Her mother spoke up.

"It does not bother me anymore. I have come to accept that I was not his favorite daughter, Blackfire was."

"Starfire, do not say such things." Blaze and Inferno pleaded with her.

"But it is true… He probably dislikes me even more now that Blackfire had gone to jail after attempting to have me thrown in there."

"Enough of the sad talk! Did you bring anything from Earth to share with us?" Whitefire said opening one of her daughter's suitcases.

"I have! I have brought some sugar filled foods, some videogames that would keep my friends busy for hours on end and some other things."

"I still don't see why she left…" Robin couldn't help but think as he watched the video for the millionth time in the past three days. "She says not to blame myself; but I can't help it."

"Maybe it wasn't all you…" The voice of Cyborg reached Robin's ears. "She told me once before that she would not be able to take it if she had another friend become obsessive over a future foe."

"So it is my fault."

"I already told you… not completely. I'm sure had told you she was beginning to doubt you after the whole apprentice thing, right?" Robin's silence gave him his answer. "Well, it kind of tore her apart to think that there was even a slight chance that you enjoyed the things Slade made you do. She did all she could to deny that you'd do it of your free will. She had tried believing in mind control… anything. I'm not sure if you know but you, as her friend, mean a lot to her, in ways you probably never realized. The same goes for the rest of us." Cyborg Paused.

"If any of us were to follow your footsteps with another villain, she might not be able to forgive us as easily as she had forgiven you." Raven said from nowhere.

"Yeah, Star's a sweet girl. So sweet she makes candy jealous!" Beast Boy tried to brighten the mood a bit. "Being that sweet comes with a disadvantage, she is more open with her feeling which allows them to be hurt more easily…"

"I get the picture." Robin interrupted standing up. "She is a sweet girl and what I had done throughout the entire Slade thing hurt her more than anything." He began walking away a little bit. "To have that happen all over again could devastate her. It would just simply break her heart." He said finally leaving his friends behind. Once he was in his room he sighed looking at a photo of him and Starfire. "But what she didn't know was by leaving… she broke my heart." He whispered to no one in particular knowing his secret was safe. 

Right from the beginning she had triggered his interest. It was just something about her that just drew him to her. Maybe it was her innocence when it came to earth's customs. And whenever she had questions about little things he'd answer and it made him feel important. Something about her always made him feel like he could do anything… She was the Best friend any guy could ask for… Wait that didn't feel right.

"Best Friend…" he whispered again and a gentle pang reverberated in his chest. He glanced at the picture again and he felt it again. IT was nothing more than a simple picture of when he had managed to become ill and Starfire cared for him. His face was even flushed in the picture to prove he had been sick. He smiled when she thought he was dying because he was so warm to the touch. He smiled… He touched his cheeks and felt tears. He was smiling but crying at the same time… "She's really gone…" he whispered unable to explain the pang that echoed once more in his chest. The two had always been close, and he knew no matter how hard he tried he could never harm her. She was special… but why? Unless… "I love her…"


	3. Emptiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

"Come on Starfire! Show us your signature kick!!!" Inferno said picking up a green slimy ball. He threw it up in the air and one can actually see the string of slime from his hands attach to the ball. 

"Yeah! It is a new ball." Blaze said. "Ethos hacked that one up this morning." 

"I do not know if I wish to play." She said softly. Since she had returned she had been happy at first, but she was just thinking about her friends and well… she felt a bit empty.

"Listen; do not worry about father… Just play with us. We have missed you and we only found solace of not having you around through your transmissions." Blaze said as a breeze combed through his short red locks. She wanted to turn the boys down but looked at their pleading faces.

"Well… Since I was on earth and Gorsball is the equivalent to soccer there, I have learned a new move that may improve my skill for when I go to practice…" She said taking flight. "Let us go to the playing area…" She said flying off with the two young boys following closely behind her.

"It is wonderful to have her back home…" Whitefire said looking out of the window before sitting before a bottle on the table.

"Sure if you enjoy all that cheerfulness." Bluefire muttered.

"It is nice to have some cheer in this house…" Whitefire said opening the bottle up and gold light flowed from it before taking on the shape of characters… She then raised her hand and dragged it over a group of characters then held her hand out at a hologram of a keyboard (like a computer) showed up and she began 'typing'. "The boys are glad to have her back."

"Hmph…" 

"Whether you like it or not, you have two daughters… They each chose different paths but that gives you no reason not to love them equally." Whitefire turned in her seat to look at him. She could see emotions in his violet eyes but to pick and choose which ones would be a task all it's own. He blinked twice and the emotions were gone. 

"I have things to do…" He said quickly heading out of the home. Whitefire merely shook her head before going back to the projection.

"How's he doing?" Beast Boy asked once Cyborg left Robin's room. He hasn't left his room all that often, only when it came time for them to go out and fight crime and he usually took those over much like how he had when Slade had been around. After a while they finally deducted that he was trying to hide something that was greatly disturbing him.  
"He's not talking… He just told me to call him when dinner's ready."

"It's my turn to make dinner again, since Star isn't here…" Beast Boy said before Raven pulled him aside.

"Let me make dinner… we don't need you making another team member run off." She said making both Cyborg and Beast Boy stare in awe. Did she just make a joke to lighten the mood?!?! She then went into the kitchen and started cooking up something.

"Why'd you leave?" He wondered for the trillionth time since she left.  He stared up at the ceiling. He finally allowed himself to come to terms with his feeling about the alien girl, but what now?  Had she stuck around he might've eventually realized how he felt and probably would've done something about it. He knew he felt something more for her than the others… "Oh, Star if you only knew that I cared so much." He said smiling a bit at one of the happier memories he had with her… but his favorite as of yet was just before Blackfire showed up and they were on the Ferris wheel watching the fireworks. She had been hesitant about the cotton candy , but loved it once she tried it. He was so caught up in the memory he hadn't even noticed the lovesick smile that graced his usually serious features.

"Hey, Yo!"  Beast Boy called waving his hand in front of Robin's face dragging him back to reality. 

"What is it?"

"Dinner's ready…" He told him and the both of them retreated to the kitchen. Robin ate not really noticing the silence that filled the room. Actually he was oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the others… he was so caught up in his thoughts of her. Wondering where she was… would he be able to reach her anytime soon? Would they meet again? 

"Dinner was great, Raven." He picked up his plate and put it in the sink. In no time he vanished into the sanctity of his room again.

"I don't know about him. He's taking Star leaving us really hard man."

"I think he's come down with something. I went in there and called him like five times and he was looking like this!" Beast Boy shaped his features to look like Robin's then put on the 'lovesick' face on. "I've never seen him look like that before… he might be sick."

"Probably… but not in the way you think…" Raven said taking a glance at Cyborg and the two nodded a bit in agreement. Suddenly Cyborg could almost laugh out loud… but he settled for a smirk and shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"He's lovesick man!!" 

"Lovesick?!?! NOT THAT! HE CAN'T BE LOVE- what's lovesick?"

"Love. Sick." Raven broke the word up to let it process through BB's mind.

"You mean him and… Star?" 

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Raven said sarcastically. "Apparently it took separation for it to become obvious to him…"

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We wait…" Cyborg said. 

"Alright Starfire!!!" Inferno said hovering near the plastic hood that was supposed to be the goal. Starfire had the slime ball in her possession, stuck to her shoe, as Blaze attempted to keep her from scoring again. She kicked her foot to release the ball from her hold but as she did Blaze intercepted and got it to stick to him as he raced towards Inferno who was acting as goalie. Blaze attempted to kick his foot to release the sticky ball and scored.

"Were you going easy on me Starfire?" 

"No, I was not…" Starfire smiled. "I am just hungry now." She said.

"Let us go home and clean up so we can feast." Inferno said full of energy.

"Let us…" Blaze added just as enthusiastically. The three picked up the ooze ball that was sticking to the plastic of the goal and the other equipment they used and flew back to their home. Once inside the boys ran to take over the two bathrooms in the house. Starfire on the other hand sat on the floor in the same room in which her mother was still in front of the gold bottle. She sighed gently.

"Did you and your brothers have fun?"

"Yes we did…" Starfire said pulling her knees to her chest then rested her head on them.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"I am not sure. I feel as if I have left something important behind."

"You left something on Earth?" 

"Yes."

"What have you forgotten?"

"I am not sure." She said softly. "I feel as if I had left something I never really was sure of having in the first place."

"That makes little sense, Starfire." 

"I am aware of that. I guess it might be foolish to dwell on it further."

"Perhaps you miss the friends you created on Earth?"

"Possibly…" Starfire said.

"When I am finished with the computer you may use it… We had added new things to it since you have gone and I am sure you can send live transmissions to your friends if you like." Whitefire said turning back to the bottle on the table.

"Perhaps that will not be such a bad idea…" She uttered softly. Starfire sat a little longer assuming her brothers were probably playin in the tub. Shortly after Her mother got up from the computer and typed in something on the holographic keyboard. Starfire took the place where her mother was sitting and typed in the proper information.

"Titans, Move out!" Robin said finally getting the coordinates of the latest crime scene. They all left the tower; as soon as they left on the main screen 'New Transmission' Flashed in red.

"They must be out fighting crime…" She whispered as a lone tear fell down her face and she cut the transmission. 

"You can go now!!" Blaze came out of the bathroom first and Starfire went up to bathe.


	4. Replacement Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

"Oh man… and I thought Mod was bad… Who knew some people are so obsessed with carnivals so much they'd make an evil carnival?" Beast Boy said holding his head. "I've never been so dizzy in all of my life!" He said still a bit dizzy. Shortly after he finally fell over and looked up at the screen. "Were any of you guys expecting a call from Tam Ran?" 

"Who is Tam Ran?" Robin asked still rubbing his hands wrists that had become a bit sore from the restraints her found himself in before he broke free and stopped the crazed woman.

"Yeah a message from Tam Ran was left."

"There's an "a" in that you moron… its Tamaran." Raven said before a gasp sounded from them all and they rushed to the computer. After Cyborg pushed a button Starfire's face showed up with an excited look as always… but something had been wrong… the smile wasn't one her full blown ones.

"Hello, friends… It may be awkward that I am calling but I wish to tell everyone hello and I am safe with my family. I guess I just wanted to speak with you all and that I do miss each and every one of you." She paused and lowered her head and muttered something incoherent until two boys with flaming red hair showed up in the background.

"Starfire, you may use the bath now!" One of them said and the transmission ended.

"I'm glad she made it home safely…" Beast boy said softly earning a gentle nod from Raven. "I guess it just feels empty without her…" He said noticing the somber looks everyone had. Before anyone could blink Beast Boy had changed his form to look very similar to Starfire… unless you count the green fur. "I am glad that we were victorious over the slightly over obsessive carnival woman!" He tried to imitate the girl to lighten the mood and he was successful.

"That does sound like something she'd say." Cyborg agreed.

"I know... that's why I said it." Beast Boy said. "What would be really cool is if I could go visit her and give her 'the face' so she can come back. It's empty without her." He said. "But Tamaran must be really far away…"

"Not quite…" Raven said. It is much closer than one would actually think."

"What?!?!" Robin asked before catching himself.

"Tamaran isn't all that far…. it's probably like 10,000Kilometers."

"10,000 kilos?" Cyborg asked before shrugging.

"How much is 10,000 Kilos?" BB asked not wanting to be left out.

"6213.71 miles is 10,000 Kilometers." Raven explained Beast Boy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at that. 

"Then do we plan to visit?" Robin asked this time hiding his feelings much better than last time.

"I suggest we do!!!" Beast Boy said watching Raven's hesitant look. Immediately he turned into the kitten and stood in front of raven with his sad eyes look. Raven looked at him and sighed.

"It can be possible, but to do that we'd have to push at least three weeks worth of crime out of the way, since I doubt you'd want to travel several days there see her for a day or two then travel several more days back, OR find a group to replace us." Raven said.

"I know of two to ask!" Beast Boy said.

"I can think of one…" Raven said softly.

"We need at least once more…" Robin said, (Read my A/n at the bottom I need help!)

"What do you mean no flying or super strength?!?!" Blaze asked his older sister who was currently bouncing a black and white ball on her knee.

"Just as I said… We must restrain ourselves for the game of soccer relies on physical strength in the legs." Starfire said looking over the people who were giving her funny stares. She had finally gotten herself to contact her old friends… As she looked at them they kind of reminded her of the titans… Bluestreak had the same messy black hair Robin had but she was female and didn't wear a mask and probably had a bit more muscle. Echo was kinda quiet much like Raven only not as depressing. Tane was a bit silly and well but she could easily remind Starfire of a cross between Beast Boy and Cyborg… Then there was Tyde he really had the physical look like Cyborg, you know muscles but he acted nothing like Cyborg… He had a mysterious personality… He wasn't cheerful but not depressing either he just never said much to Starfire… it seemed whenever he tried he'd begin tripping over his words. (So all but Tyde, Blaze, and Inferno are girls) "Now, does everyone remember the rules or must I retell them?" 

"We've got them…" Tane said grabbing the ball and dropping it to the ground. "No hands pass to teammates and put it in the goal to score points! Let's get going already before I grow old!!" Tane said holding out her hair. "I think I see a white hair!" She started 'panicking' and fell to the ground crying about being too young to be old…" Everyone shook their head and Starfire levitated deciding to be the referee, since this was the first time her friends have hear of the game called soccer and how the rules differ a but from Gorsball. 'Robin…" She thought nostalgically…

*~*~*~*~

A/n: Ok since I sad replace the titans for a few weeks I'm gonna put up Aqualad, Thunder, lightening (^_^) but who else.. I need one more! That or I'll just put Static Shock up there. (*giggles*) Anyone see the episode Batman kinda told Virgil he'd meet the titans later??


	5. What in the world! and Replacements Set

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past or Tamaran but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

**A/n: you people are mean! You just made me feel really stupid about my math calculations!! *Cries***

"Mom! Dad!" Blaze and Inferno came into the house once more very dirty and sweaty from spending the day with Starfire and her friends.

"There are my little boys!" Whitefire said frowning at how dirty they were but made no comments.

"The boys finally beat the girls!!" Blaze and Inferno exclaimed together.

"It is true!" Starfire said walking into the house. "Blaze, Inferno, and Tyde became victorious over Echo, Tane, and Bluestreak." She said with her smile spread across her face before she walked to the tube in the corner of the living room and the air pressure sucked her up. Blaze and Inferno watched their sister go up to her room.

"She has been this way for quite a while now." Inferno said.

"Maybe she is feeling nostalgic for the friends she left behind…" Blaze said.

"Then she can go back with those earthlings and make everyone happy."

"Why are you being that way?!?!" Whitefire demanded as the two boys ran to the other tube so they can go bathe… more like stay out of the argument that would more than likely ensue.

"Be what way? She had left so my little girl could marry and she stopped in the middle of her search mission and stayed on earth then throws my little girl in jail."

"You forget Kori is your little girl too!! You are playing favorites with your daughters!" She fussed.

"I am not playing favorites!"

"No? Look at what happened here! Kori had found friends who cared for her when she was injured. She became attached and stayed. She helps them fight for a better future for ALL species. 'Your little girl' ran away when she found out she was going to be engaged, she breaks the rules and goes to the Centauri system steals and tries to pin it all on Kori. After all of that you still hate her but favor the troublesome daughter." 

"We don't know if it went that way?" 

"You are impossible."

"Besides if Kori had taken her training a little more seriously she would not have gotten hurt to begin with. Kori was careless and a big disappointment to me." A sniffle broke up the ongoing argument. Both Whitefire and Bluefire looked at their daughter and at that moment she looked so frail… almost like a six year old who had been scolded for doing something she wasn't supposed to. She wiped the tears from her jade eyes and sighed.

"I guess… I am sorry for not being a little more adventurous like Blackfire was." Starfire said more tears surfaced. "I just do not understand why you dislike me so much father." She whispered. "I am going to refresh myself in the cool water of Tyde's reservoir of water with my friends, and then we will spend some time inside viewing the films I have brought back from earth. It is possible I will be staying there this evening as well, it is still not certain if we will or not but I am certain either way I will not see you for the rest of this evening." She said picking up the duffel bag she had brought back with her filled with a DVD player, several movies and all the necessary cords. At the moment she was grateful televisions had been invented on this planet. 

  "I'm back!!!" Cyborg called into the tower being followed by two beings. One hefty kind of fellow with a cloud on his stomach and one tall and slim being with a lightening bolt on his stomach.

"You are really asking us to be part of the Teen Titans?" The heftier one asked almost hesitantly.

"In a sense… you'll be like the ones who cover for us when we are off doing other things… a secondary group of titans in a sense." Cyborg explained.

"But it still 'shocks' us to think you'd even consider us after last time we met!!!" The taller one said. "Shocks!!!" He laughed making Robin shake his head.

"So Starfire has left the Titans?" A different but familiar voice entered the titan tower. 

"Yes, and apparently our heroic leader…" Raven stopped when she noticed everyone standing there. 

"Is smitten with her and wishes to see her?" Aqualad finished off watching Robin try to ignore the statement.

"Something similar to that…" Raven dropped the tone of her voice.

"And it isn't hard to see why…" Thunder cut in. "The one called Starfire is wise and beautiful." 

"But becoming our secondary group of titans will not be easy…" Robin decided now was the best time to stop that discussion. 

"Oh great we made it in the nick of time!!" Beast Boy said entering the tower and behind him had been a boy with black hair. He seemed to be a cowboy of sorts with his faded denim pants and Jacket to match… on his back had been a guitar and he had goggles steeling on the top of his head like sunglasses. Everyone just stared at the boy like 'what's so special about him.'

"You brought a guitar playing Cowboy?!?!" Cyborg held beast boy by the front of his outfit.

"Nu-uh… He's an android." Beast boy said. "And his name is Alex!!

"Anyway as I was saying, there are a series of tests that you must endure as a group. There is no I in team; and trust me when I say Together Everyone Achieve More!!" (So cheesy that was!)

"So did I miss the party?" A girl asked form the doorway with her red hair peeking out from under her mask.

(Centauri prison)

"JAIL BREAK!!!" One of the guards yelled and several went running to the cell where The Tameranian girl had been kept but when they got to that hall way they stopped and looked. There they saw a group of guards moving their hands as if painting… another guard was running around screaming 'I'm late, I'm late, no time to say Hello, Good bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!' Another one was smiling much too big for his face before it disappeared and he moved to another spot smiling then waited before moving ANOTHER spot smiling. The one of the guards who seemed perfectly normal walked over to the guards who were supposed to be painting.

"what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"We're painting the white carnations red." One of the ones supposed to be painting said.

"Why?" 

"The queen likes red carnations and she will be very upset if we do not…"

"Are you mad man?" One of the guards who had been watching the whole scene asked shaking the one who was running around screaming I'm late.

"I'm late!!!" 

"Captain, Blackfire of Tamaran is gone…." One of the other normal guards said coming from the room the girl had been locked up in.

"Beast Boy…"

"Hey Alex, what's up?" BB answered. He had been watching his android friend. He had high hopes for the thing since it had gone through so much with the Gemini circuit thing (Kinda like Kikaider if there are any fans out there). Maybe being part of a team would help, but it seems too many things are interfering with him.

"I can't do this…" Alex said. "I do not feel part of this team like I thought I would."

"Give it another shot!"

"No, I think it would be best I left."

"But…"

"I know you are trying to make me well again… but not this time around. Perhaps I have other things to deal with right now."

"But you can't give up! They haven't seen your super cool android monster form thing!!"

"It may be better they do not." Alex said turning to leave. Beast Boy sighed. 

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to track that guy!!"

"It's probably for the best." Raven said almost thoughtfully. "He may have had the power to make it if he put more effort behind the tests but he was failing the ones right now and in the end he wouldn't have measured up." 

"So it's settled…" BB looked at the group who were taking down replicas of Slade's robots. Ones that Cyborg managed to copy after their victory over the man. "Thunder, Lightening, Aqualad, and Bat Girl…"

*~*~*~*~

A/n: Ok thx for the ideas guys and I took the ideas for original characters and they will or already have cameo appearances as you can see but I can't keep them… Sorry but they won't work with this since I can use them for future ideas.


	6. Francesca

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past or Tamaran but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

**A/n: Glad you guys like the cameo appearances… more will show up soon!**

"Is it just me or is Koriand'r (sp?) just not as much fun as she had been before her trip to earth?" Bluestreak asked running hand through her short messy black hair.

"I think she is fine." Tyde said suddenly. 

"That's because you've had the biggest smash on her since you were still children." Tane elbowed the big bulky male. "I mean even Echo had pointed it out a time or two, right Echo?" Echo merely shrugged and started flipping through the pages of the photo Album Starfire had brought back from earth. There were pictures of her friends all doing some strange things, but there was one picture that looked even remotely fun.

"Look here." Echo said suddenly making everyone stop their chatter. Echo was the quiet type and if she said anything it must have some importance. "It looks like a gathering of beings here." 

"It is called a party." Starfire stood up from her spot on the living room floor where she had fallen asleep at. She stood and cracked her neck. "Good Morning, my friends, have you all rested well?"

"Fine…" Bluestreak said

"Pretty well." Tane said.

"Never better." Tyde managed to utter out without tripping on his words for once. He looked at Starfire and felt his heart jump; she was even beautiful when first waking up.

"Tell me about this… party." Echo said pointing at the picture Starfire had of when the group had went to party with Blackfire.

"Well at these gatherings people will dance and eat food and mingle amongst each other." 

"Like a banquet?" Tane asked. "Those things are boring."

"Almost like a Banquet but the music there if louder and more… upbeat" Starfire said rummaging through her bag and found a CD BB had lent her. She giggled and blushed a little realizing she should have returned it when she left but she merely sighed and placed the CD into the CD player, another item she is grateful the people of Tamaran have created long ago. She put in the CD and automatically a techno song came on. Her friends looked at her funny before looking at each other before smiling.

"Let's have a party!!!" Tane said with a huge grin.

"We will need a big place to invite our friends to." Starfire said.

"Why not throw the party outdoors?" Echo asked. "It will be big enough, many will be sure to come and we can use the Meadow the Venusians aren't inhibiting.

"We will also need more music than what I have returned with."

"Well, I just got the Octaves new CD." Tane said. 

"I'm sure my brother has more music from his travels." Tyde said going rigid when Starfire hugged him.

"You are sweet! This will work out fine! We will have the party two weeks from today."  She said earning agreements among her friends.

"Komand'r…." A voice seemed to echo in the girl's head. "Komand'r, wake up… It's time we played!"

"Ohhh…" Blackfire arose form her slumber. One glance around told her she wasn't in prison and longer. So she stood and readied her dark starbolts and then she realized she had the use of her hands again.

"Amazing isn't it? You go to sleep, get lost in a dream about Alice in Wonderland and you wake up to your freedom… well partial freedom." 

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Blackfire demanded searching for the voice's own.

"I am up here…" The voice called and Starfire looked above her and sitting on a big cube of metal was a child. A little girl was sitting there with a teddy bear in her arms. Her brown hair was in ringlets with a bow here and there, and her bright blue eyes held mischief. She was dressed like a doll with the ruffled pink dress and the white stockings covering her legs. On her feet her black shoes seemed to shine.

"A child?" Blackfire could laugh.

"I am no child Komand'r." The little girl said. "You many call me Francesca, Queen of fairy tales."

"How do you know my true name?"

"I know all Komand'r." Francesca said. "I know that it was your sister who put you in jail. I know that Koriand'r was part of a team of superheroes. I know the hate you have towards your goody-goody sister. I also know it was your sister and her friend's who destroyed my father… the Puppet Master. I have come to propose a deal to you Komand'r"

"Oh really?" Blackfire asked.

"Yes, I will give you chance to get rid of your sister while the Titans are weak. She thought she was doing herself a favor by leaving them behind so she could move on. But she only put them all in danger. By time they reach her we should be well enough to strike."

"Why would I need your help? I could do it alone…"

"I can easily put you back where I got you. In prison alone with your powers trapped and thoughts of sisterly hatred. I'm giving you a chance to poison the girl, destroy her in all senses before crushing the titans one by one for helping her. I know you want to do it."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Revenge for my father…" Francesca said softy.

"I'll do it…" Blackfire said.

"So tell me Komand'r… what are your favorite Fairytales?" Francesca asked earning a 'huh' look form Blackfire.

"Lady Francesca I have returned."

"What have you found out Alex?" The child looked at the cowboy like male.

"The titans have acquired replacements while they Journey to Tamaran." Alex said almost completely void of anything.

"Good. Spiral… Rini awaken!!" She commanded as two females showed up Twins actually. Both girls had distinctive ice blue hair but one wore blue eye shadow the other pink. Their clothing consisted of a kimono kind of outfit only it had been cut to the knees and the sleeves were exceptionally long. One thing that truly set them apart is that one had a large hammer the other a chain.

"Yes, Milady." They both bowed. 

"I want you to keep our titan friends on their toes. Can you handle a simple task?"

"Yes, milady." The twins replied vanishing.

*~*~*~*~

This is where I need help guys! I need some choices for Fairytales. I already am doing Sleeping Beauty... But I need couple more to help. I'm getting old if I can't think of them myself! Review!!!


	7. Starfire's reason for leaving giggles

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past or Tamaran but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

**A/n: Glad you guys like the cameo appearances… more will show up soon!**

"We really appreciate the help." Robin told his old partner, friend, and mentor for the millionth time.

"Yeah I mean how often is it we get to meet The Justice League… our adult counterparts!!!" Beast boy exclaimed turning into a chimp and ran all over the place. J'onn just looked at the boy shaking his head.

"What do you know; a Jr. Flash." Hawkgirl said.

"Only more of an animal…" Raven said standing next to the female with wings. Raven looked at her remaining teammates and actually found herself wishing Starfire were around.

"Come on Raven you can't tell you don't find this place awesome!" Beast Boy said turning back after Batman had caught him by the tail. He looked at the girl who only stared at him and he pouted.

"Your route has already been put into the computer of this…"

"What is on this "Tamaran" anyway?" Flash asked getting the same 'get the heck away from me' stare from both Robin and Batman. 

"Our fifth teammate..." Cyborg said popping his head outside the door of the ship Batman currently is lending the teens.

"Yeah, she's got a sunshine feeling to her that drew our leader to her more than he expected." Beast Boy whispered to the group.

"Sounds a little familiar doesn't it?" John asked bumping Hawkgirl's shoulder. The female just shook her head just before laughter ensued as the members of the justice league had been trapped within a barrier.

"Hello, Teen Titans!!" Two female voices called out just before Beast Boy got smacked in the head by a chain.

"That hurt, really bad…" Beast Boy said rubbing a red dot forming on his forehead. Then laughter followed as sounds of the hidden foes movement were heard on both sides of the group.

"Good thing it was my sister instead of me!!" The voice yelled just above Cyborg before he moved. She came down hard but moved only letting them catch a glimpse of ice blue.

"That's fast…" Beast Boy muttered out.

"I don't like tag. So show yourselves…" Robin demanded earning giggles as his response. Suddenly two girls landed. Identical twins almost if you didn't include the different choice of makeup and clothing and weaponry.

"I'm Rini…" The one in pink spoke up.

"I'm Spiral… And we have been chosen to slow your "task" of getting to Tamaran…" Suddenly both girls were gone from sight.  
  


"I believe we are finished with the preparations…" She looked over the list. They were going to have lots of food, the music was set, the spot was going to be free... this was definitely going to be a party to remember. Suddenly she sighed sadly.

"Perhaps your friends from Earth could come…" Echo said softly.

"It is not possible, the party is in four days and I do not think Cyborg has completed the Titan space craft." Starfire then sighed sadly. "Besides time away from the crime fighting life has done wonders since I feel so liberated now."

"Such a shame you'll be going back in a couple of weeks anyway." Tyde said softly before feeling Starfire's hand on his shoulder.

"I will come home for another vacation. (*giggles*) My friends here on Tamaran mean just as much to me as my friends on Earth. I just did not think I would miss them so much."

"So, big deal… the Bluestreak male version look alike lied  to you and despite the acceptance you needed some badly needed you time." Tane said hanging from a light fixture by her legs. "By which you haven't done yet, so how about we go to the toresay and get you something new to wear for this "party" and after we can go to the one place you want to be."

"You mean…. to the Spa?!?!" 

"Spa??" Question marks hung over her friends head.

"I apologize the gromatys is the equivalent to and Earth spa…" She said softly as her friends shook her head.

"I must go anyway and teach Dyve to play… Tekken I believe the game is called?" Tyde said.

"It is… Alright then we shall all meet up as an entire group again tomorrow." She said twirling about before grabbing Tane and Echo's hands heading for the "city". 

"If you are waiting for the correct moment to tell her about your feelings Tyde… you should do it before she leaves again." Bluestreak said almost sadly before flying off herself. 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven uttered before moving a truck towards Rini forcing her to back up. On the other side Beast boy had been running away from Spiral and her hammer in the form of a dog. He ran right under Cyborg's legs... who had his arm ready to fire. He took aim and shot. The girl merely used her hammer to block but found herself back to back with her twin just before they had been tied up by Robin.

"Rini this is entirely your fault!!" Spiral yelled.

"My fault I had a truck coming at me what about you?!?"

"I was going to be disintegrated if I didn't block... Besides you're faster than a truck!"

"I'm not the only fast one sister dear…"

"The shot was unexpected…"

"Why are you trying to delay us?!?!" Robin asked the two girls who.

"We'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count!" The two girls said before actually vanishing right before everyone's eyes.

"Star…" Robin said as the ship suddenly was started.

"Hey Robin come on!" BB called out Robin headed for the ship giving quick goodbyes to the Justice League.  
  
  


"You two lost…" Blackfire said watching the girls untangle themselves from the rope.

"I knew they would." Francesca said with a slight giggle. "But they did exactly what I wanted… the delay will put the titans back a day. The day they arrive everyone's guard will be at the lowest possible point until too late."

"Finally… Revenge." Blackfire said walking off somewhere.

"As for you two?"

"Yes, milady…" The twins spoke out kneeling.

"I want you to keep an eye on Komand'r… She is not to be trusted."

"Yes, Milady."

*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for the help again guy.. You all are SO SWEET! Anyway Review!


	8. Why the tension is there

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past or Tamaran but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

**A/n: Glad you guys like the cameo appearances… more will show up soon!**

"Are we there yet??" The whiney voice of Beast Boy came from the seat in the far back of the ship.

"I'll tell you like I did four minutes ago elf…" Cyborg looked at the "elf" with a pulsing vein in his forehead.

"Don't call me an elf!!" Cyborg brushed off the comment.

"No Beast Boy we are not there yet." Raven sighed proving she too was becoming bored with the situation.

"But we should be." Robin said suddenly bringing the map up on the big screen. "We have been traveling for four days and we're making some good time. I say within an hour we'll be there."

"Finally!!! I was starting to get sick of this space food they gave us!!" BB said.  
  


"Koriand'r…" Her mother looked at her. She was in the new party outfit. This outfit was all black. Her shirt was tight and went to her navel where it stopped, and her pants were a little looser but all black. Her hair had been slicked straight back. "That is a unique look."

"I know... I was aiming for a Matrix kind of look." 

"Yes…." 

"You look like an Mrocinak…" Her father said barely glancing up at the paper. Starfire immediately had a vein pulsing in her. "Just thought you should know if you want to give off _that _impression…"

"I do not in any form look like an Mrocinak!!" Starfire was currently pissed off. "Why is it that you are so quick to judge me and the things I do? I'm sure if Komand'r wore something like this you wouldn't think twice. I AM YOU OTHER CHILD!!!" She screamed. 

"You should learn to respect those who provided you life…"   Bluefire stood up. His voice was calm but the face he had on clearly read do no test my patience.

"I will when he learns to accept he has another daughter. One who did well and did not get locked up!!" She could almost have sworn her father was going to strike out at her but he brought his hand back and walked away.

"Starfire… let me talk to you for a moment, if you may?" Whitefire said softly watching her daughter sit down seething. "Allow me to show you something." Her mother opened the gold bottle on the table and the characters filled the air. Her mother tapped a few things on the holographic keyboard, immediately several pictures came up… One of old times when there had been war on Tamaran. Several pictures of soldiers came up. One with a general but it was a horrible picture of him. Then another picture popped up... a better, clearer picture of the general.

"Is that, Father??" Starfire could not help but ask.

"Yes… You see your father was known as an awesome warrior. The greatest warrior the people of Tamaran has ever seen… Until a mistake he had made that stripped him of that. He had hoped for a son but got Blackfire. She then began to show signs of being a fighter at an early age. Then you followed and you had the potential just never the motivation… you were a failure as a fighter."

"I am not a failure as a fighter…"

"But at the time you were. You know children are taught early to fight… you had problems even walking then. People saw your incompetence as a reflection of his mistake. It was as if you were a constant reminder…" Whitefire said only to find herself cut off.

"It still does not justify the fact he would rather ignore me!! Does he not see the praise he gave to Komand'r has shaped the girl she is now?!?!" Starfire sighed softly. "No I will not allow this to ruin my evening. I wish to enjoy it with my friends and enjoy it I shall." Starfire said walking out of her home.

"But you do not understand…" Whitefire sighed scrolling through several other pictures. "I was the mistake he made." She turned to the picture. "I deceived him into letting the enemy through during that war… and he took the complete blame for my double crossing the people of Tamaran." Whitefire sighed not even noting the door that opened.

"And I'd do it again even if to protect the female I love." He rubbed her shoulders.

"But at what price?" She tore from his grasp. "Our family isn't a truly happy one… especially when it's based of off lies. Our two boys idolize their older sister who you can't stand is constantly running off to earth, the daughter you do want is in jail. We are a corrupt family!!!"

"Whitefire…" He approached her.

"You can't truly love me when our daughter who is crying out for acceptance from her father is a reminder of the pain you endured during the time they ridiculed you for being stupid enough to let the enemy through… for something I DID!!!" She was crying now. "Tell me you don't regret ever taking the blame for me."

"You've replaced one joy with another…"

"Bullshit!" She said mimicking one of the many movies her daughter had brought back for the family to watch.

"What?" He gave her a confused look.

"You don't mean that… if you did you'd accept your daughter's abnormalities like a true parent should."

"I do…"

"Then why do you insist on hurting her so much…" Whitefire asked before leaving his sight.

"So this is Tamaran…" Robin said in awe of the beautiful field.

"Look at the flower!!" Beast Boy reached his hand out to a plant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Raven warned him.

 "It looks like a rose!" Just before touching it, it snapped at him.

"More like a Venus fly trap…" Cyborg said.

"Do you hear that??" Robin asked

_"When there's trouble you know who to call…"  _

"That's the CD Starfire never returned to me!!!" Beast Boy jumped up and down turning into a rabbit in the process.

"Think we should check there?" Raven asked.

"It couldn't hurt… We are on the right planet anyway."

"So, tonight you'll do it?" Bluestreak asked the big guy known as Tyde.

"Yes… tonight I'll tell her." He said missing the look of sadness crossing Echo's face.

"Good." Bluestreak said.

"I'm a party animal!!" Tane declared blasting the CD Starfire had left and turned on her favorite track. "When there's trouble you know who to call…" Tane back flipped before moving to the beat.

"Teen Titans!!" A different voice wafted through the air.

"Kori you made it!!" They all exclaimed. Bluestreak nudged Tyde before he stepped forward.

"Care to dance with me?" He asked his voice coming out slightly shaky. Starfire only grinned and yanked a shocked Tyde to the crowd and moves her body against his.

"Just do what feels right, Tyde." She informed him as he awkwardly moved to the up beat of the song.  
  


"Soon… Very soon…" Francesca smirked. The titans will be gone forever!!  
  



	9. Woodsman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not too sure about Star's past or Tamaran but I'm making it up and it'll be fun!

**A/n: Glad you guys like the cameo appearances… more will show up soon!**

_"When there's trouble you know who to call... Teen Titans!!" _ The music Sounded in the distance.

"That is so my CD!!!" Beast Boy said as they began to near a crowd of Tamaranians who were giving them the eye. Robin kind of stared back before they came to a crowd of people and everyone just kind of froze. 

"A party?!?" Cyborg had been the first to recover watching the wild antics going on. Giggling reached their ears before someone ran right into beast boy.

"MY LEG!!!!" The person screamed. "I THINK SOMETHING IS BROKEN!!!"

"Are you okay??" Beast Boy who was kind of in shock at the moment was staring at the girl with long pink hair holding her leg.

"Ignore her… She's what Kori calls a drama queen. She blows thing way out of proportion."

"Right, spoil my fun, Echo!!" The girl on the ground pouted and stood up.

"Hey we know you…" A different voice added. The Titans soon found themselves faced with three very different females with distinctive traits that made them feel like they were looking at a mirror of sorts.

"You do?" 

"Yeah you're Koriand'r's... err Starfire's friends from earth right?" 

"Dude… Robin as a chick!!" BB blurted out making a vein appear in the girl's head.

 "You know Starfire?" Robin stepped up as two smaller boys appeared in front of the three girls.

"Leave here and never come back!!!" The twins said simultaneously.

*~*~*~*~

"Rini, Spiral… is everything prepared??" Francesca

"Yes, all is well and their defenses have lowered for the sake of the "party" being thrown."

"Good… good…"

"SO when do we leave I'm bored with this scene already!!" 

"Patience Komand'r… Patience…" Francesca finally got off her box and approached Komand'r staring her straight in the eye just before the female found her swaying a little before collapsing completely. "Rest well Queen of hearts… you will need your rest for Alice…" She giggled to herself before the sound of a guitar reached her small ears. "Alex, are you ready for battle?" Francesca turned around and looked at the droid before her. He was thin and tall half blue half red obviously not to be taken lightly.

"I am ready for your command Mistress Francesca…"   
"Then go… I will be following shortly." Francesca said.  
*~*~~*

"Blaze and Inferno, you both know Kori will be disappointed in how you treat her friends." Echo said.

"Yeah well they made Kori cry." Both boys pleaded. Almost immediately the words stung an open wound of the masked being of the group.

"Makes no difference."  Bluestreak said. "You be nice to her friends…"

"But Bluestreak!!!" Blaze spoke up.

"Kori's finally happy again! I mean look at her!!" Inferno pointed to Starfire who was currently tearing up the dance floor with a big guy. Both of which where moving laughing at each other.

"Star!!!" Beast boy shifted into a kitten almost immediately all of the Tamaranians before them shrieked. He then ran between them hissing when Tyde stepped on his tail stopping the two suddenly. 

"Oh my… BEAST BOY!!" She giggled picking up the kitten with the big eyes. She hugged it close to her as it shifted to the skinny green kid she knew. 

"Star!!"

"What are you doing here?" She carried the boy back over to the group that was currently acquainting themselves with each other.

"We came to ask you back on the team." Cyborg said nudging Robin who seemed awed stricken.

"Ask me back??" She started to say before Tyde cleared his throat and immediately BB was dropped on his butt. "Oh yes, I am being rude!!" 

"We already introduced ourselves." Echo said.

"I see… then." She threw an arm around Tyde's shoulder and another around Robin's shoulder. "Robin I wish for you to meet my first true friend here and coach in battling Tyde, Tyde I wish for you to meet my educator from earth Robin! Then this here is Raven, do not make her angry, Beast boy you have met and Finally Cyborg!!" 

"It's nice to meet those important to Koriand'r…" Tyde said putting his arm around her as well. Almost automatically the anger vein appeared in Robin's forehead.

"Likewise." He said when suddenly the music stopped and everyone around them stopped.

"We'd hate to break up this beautiful reunion!!" Two voices said before a ray hit Echo and Tane sending them sprawling out on their backs.

"You are okay?" Starfire knelt beside the two girls getting no response.

"Of course they are." The two voices landed making everyone fall into a defensive stance. "Well physically anyway… Mentally they are playing Cinderella."

"I'm sick of you two already." Robin said looking at the twins. Both had with their own weapons, which seemed to be glowing at the moment, ready to fight.

"Well that's a shame cuz we like you." They both disappeared in a blur. An 'oof' sounded from Echo before she was out cold too.

"That sound…" A Faint noise reached their ears. It sounded like a sad song… one played on a guitar.

"Please tell me I'm hearing things…" Beast Boy said turning to see the one being he didn't expect… Alex.

"Quit lollygagging, Alex we've got work to do!" Spiral yelled out before the android before them disappeared as well and began attacking.

"Titans Move!" Robin yelled as the group scattered. Tyde grabbed Starfire's arm and tossed her into the air before jumping up himself. Back to back the both of them scanned the area finding a pattern in the blurred movements.

"Robin we have to lure them away from the people!!" Starfire yelled watching those frozen in their movements fall asleep under whatever power it is they possess. Before he could even respond to the request the one known as Alex tackled Robin having him get lost to the fairy tale dreams as well. "No…" She whispered as the air around her changed and her eyes took on the angry green glow before she dived down. Tyde watched her feeling a slight sting in his heart watching her dive into danger to avenge the scrawny kid.

"Hey dude, behind you!!" The voice of Beast boy called out in the mass confusion going on but not quick enough… almost immediately he felt something hit him in the back of the head before everything got hazy and his body falling. He blinked trying to fight it but the others had fallen too. What were those beings that attacked them and why were they so fast?

"Hey Woodsman, wake up!!" A feminine voice yelled. Slowly his eyes began to focus and above him was Komand'r. Her face just as angry looking as it had when she was arrested. She glared her eyes at him. "I have a job for you… I want you to kill Snow White…"  
  
*~*~*~*~

[1] NO I DID NOT ABANDON THIS FIC!!!! Just been slightly busy and my inspiration has been a lil low…trust me I intend of finishing this one!   
[2] yes, yes I know mass confusion or jumbled things going on but the kinks will work out! Trust me!!  
[3] *giggles* so many of you are against Tyde… poor guy *pats his shoulder*

[4] …. Review!!


	10. Conform

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**A/n: Glad you guys like the cameo appearances… more will show up soon!**

"Kill Snow White?!?! What?!?!" Cyborg stood up and glanced at himself and nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked… normal. No Machine parts, just flesh that had been covered in a green tunic. Beside his feet were an axe and a boar.

"Will you do it? I will make it worth your while…" She threw up the coin bag before emptying its contents into her hands. Several gold coins sparkled in her palm.

_'Say yes!!!'_ A voice echoed in his mind.

"Y-Yes, I'll do it." He said taking the coins from her. For some odd reason he found himself following the female.

"Snow White, wake up you useless girl!!!" The queen muttered.

"I'm up…" She lifted her head letting her dark locks slide away from her face. Cyborg's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he looked at Snow White. In all honesty she even seemed shocked to be in that position.

"What are you…?"

"Shut up you stupid girl… Go with this hunter… He's going to bring something to palace later, you are to follow him and make sure he does his job." The voice commanded. Both Cyborg and "Snow White" Looked at the Queen and saw it was one of the two twins.

"Uhh, yeah…" Snow White got up and grabbed the cloak being held out to her. She was partly thankful it was a dark colored Cape. She followed Cyborg who was just as clueless as anything.

"Okay, Raven… WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!"

"It seems like we're stuck in Fairy tale land…" Raven said frowning in disgust her dress. "It's yellow…"

"There's blue in it…"

"Not dark enough…" She gave him the eye. "This is where I leave you now." She said.  
"What?!?! You're going to leave me here with this nut case place?"

"I have to… it seems we're following Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"But… but…" He Sighed. "I don't even LIKE fairy tales." He complained while Raven tossed a rock in his direction… it just went through his head. "Hey watch where you're chucking stuff!!" He then realized his hand went through it all. "We can't touch anything?"

"Anything that shouldn't happen isn't allowed to happen." She concluded.

"So what now?"  
"Kill a boar put its heart into the box..." Raven said rolling his eyes.  
"Alright…" He looked at his arms. "No communication either… boy. So I guess we play our roles and see what happens?"

"Guess so…" Raven looked at her dress again before cringing.

She proceeded on her journey to the little house that was supposed to be her "safe haven" Till the poisoned apple bit. Once at the house she cleaned the pig sty house with anger bulging on her forehead as the sound of the little feet reached her ears.  
She glared at the dwarves who came in all of them filthy.

'They better not ruin the mess I just cleaned up.'

* * *

"I don't like it here…" Blaze murmured to himself looking around in search of another soul… not one. "I wish Kori were here…Or anyone…"

"Ugh… I can't believe I'm stuck in this ugly dress." A voice made him jump. Blaze stood up.

"Bluestreak??" He called out ignoring the fact that his shorts were highly ugly as well as the moment. Immediately a tall figure appeared. Bluestreak with her black hair sticking up in every direction possible in a green and red dress. Immediately the boy cracked up laughing.  
"What you laughing at?" She looked at his attire and began laughing.

"Shut up!!" Blaze frowned before noticing a funky house on a hill before them. "Maybe who lives there can help us out!!" Blaze cheered rushing to the house.

"Blaze…"

_'Who's Blaze. His name is Hansel. Understand Gretel?' _A voice in the back of her mind spoke up making her wonder a bit on the situation.

"What dumb names. Hansel and Gretel."

_'You will follow script or something horrible will happen to your princess…" _The voice became more and more intense. One "Gretel." Caught up to the young "Hansel" She noticed Echo answering the door in attire that didn't seem normal, even by earth standards.

"Echo…" Blaze took a step forward only to find Echo's eyes held no recognition. "Echo what's wrong?"

"Come inside, children."

"Echo…" Bluestreak waved a hand in the females face getting no true response.

_"She is no longer your Echo. Because she refused to conform to her role, I made her conform." _The voice let out a malicious laugh.

"Kori…." Bluestreak gasped realizing the very same to her princess could happen.

"Something wrong, Gretel?" Blaze asked with his innocent child like light in his eyes. A wave of relief washed over her as she could only wonder who else had to "conform."

* * *

A/N: And that is all for now. Sorry for the long break but I hit a wall of writer's block. And Uhmm despite Recent episodes (I KNOW you all have see Betrothed) I'll continue on as if it never happened! And Keep an eye out for my soon to show up TT Fic, titled "The Present".


End file.
